This invention concerns disposable sheaths for use with clinical probes, such as those provided on thermometers. An invertible sheath is provided to effectively encapsulate bacteria present on the outer surface thereof.
Cleaning and sterilization of the thermometers is necessary to prevent cross-contamination of patients when a plurality of readings must be taken. This process can be both difficult and time-consuming, and it has been found to be advantageous to employ disposable sheaths to prevent cross-contamination of patients.
The sheaths which have heretofore been used are not completely effective in preventing contamination of the environment once the probe is withdrawn from the body. It is also difficult to remove such sheaths from the probe without contaminating the hands of the medical personnel. In addition, discarding the sheaths in conventional waste disposal devices leaves the contaminated surface of the sheath exposed.
Another problem which may be encountered is the puncture of the sheath while oral temperature readings are being taken. Since the probe is held by the teeth, a conventional flexible sheath may easily be cut or punctured thereby defeating the purpose of utilizing such a cover.